<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You promised me a ride by A_to_B_and_C</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988891">You promised me a ride</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_to_B_and_C/pseuds/A_to_B_and_C'>A_to_B_and_C</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Park Chanyeol, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, baseball captain Baekhyun, it's just a sequel of a prompt I found on Twitter, science student Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:55:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_to_B_and_C/pseuds/A_to_B_and_C</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which baseball captain Baekhyun is a little bit lost for nerd science student Chanyeol.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You promised me a ride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! As per request from @.kokobopbixtch_ here's the sequel to this post -&gt; https://twitter.com/AtoBandC/status/1368982041308577792<br/>Wrote it out of a whim, mostly, and mostly checked only for typos and grammar.<br/>I suck at summary and titles, I know, have mercy of my soul! T_T<br/>Please enjoy it nevertheless!<br/>Stay safe and drink water! Love y'all! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chanyeol blindly followed Baekhyun back to his room.</p>
<p>He never went inside someone else's room apart from Kyungsoo and Jongin's.</p>
<p>They were friends since childhood so despite the different university career paths they choose, they still hanged around.</p>
<p>Baekhyun’s room was unexpectedly normal.</p>
<p>Slightly messy but what do you expect from an university student?</p>
<p>However, his books were ordinately piled on the small desk, where also a small laptop and some reading glasses rested.</p>
<p>Chanyeol was surprised, expecting clearly a mess of clothes and Baekhyun's baseball uniform and sweatshirts everywhere.</p>
<p>But no.</p>
<p>Tidy and clean.</p>
<p>“Don't look around too much” Baekhyun whispered, voice steady but slightly embarrassed and Chanyeol hummed nodding, stare shifting toward Baekhyun's figure again.</p>
<p>“How come you're half naked?” Chanyeol asked him shortly, trying to ease his tension, feeling his palms sweaty and... wasn't it too warm in that room?</p>
<p>Baekhyun sighed messing slightly his hair up, shaking his head.</p>
<p>“Unfortunate encounter after training today. Girls are scary and as popular you get, the scariest they become” Baekhyun explained enigmatically, but Chanyeol kinda got what he was talking about.</p>
<p>“I know that place is safe and nobody goes there so I hid there for a while” Baekhyun added small smile appearing on his lips and Chanyeol hummed again pressing his lips in a thin line.</p>
<p>“Y-Yeah, I-I... that's my favorite spot for studying when the weather is nice and library too noisy” Chanyeol replied softly, earning himself a kind smile from Baekhyun.</p>
<p>There was a moment of silence that to Chanyeol seemed to be awkward as it got by but then Baekhyun spoke up again.</p>
<p>“I wasn't joking before, Park. I'm interested in you and not only physically. I tried to near you for all the past semester but you're kinda obvious to my tries?” Baekhyun breathed shortly making Chanyeol frown briefly trying to understand what Baekhyun was referring to.</p>
<p>“What...?” he started saying but Baekhyun shook his head.</p>
<p>“It doesn't matter now. What it matters if you are really willing to do this. I don't want to force anything on you and I...” Baekhyun started saying again but Chanyeol seemed to be more than decided.</p>
<p>He was already there and he was still weirdly aroused yet trusting Baekhyun, even against all possible odds.</p>
<p>So he nodded frantically, biting his lips down, no words needed.</p>
<p>Baekhyun hummed too in thought, nearing Chanyeol but not completely closing their distance.</p>
<p>“Is this your first time?” Baekhyun asked him way too directly and making Chanyeol's eyes grew wider in perplexity before he could shift his stare away, embarrassed, knowing that after hearing that Baekhyun would or laugh at him or refuse himself to give to him because... yes.</p>
<p>How could Chanyeol in all his inexperience being able to satisfy Baekhyun?</p>
<p>Not that Chanyeol was informed plenty on Baekhyun’s sexual life obviously.</p>
<p>Despite crushing on him for a few years now, he didn’t exactly check all the time Baekhyun had a new relationship and if he had sex with them or not.</p>
<p>Chanyeol nodded, immediately spatting out a short <em>“it will be a problem, right?” </em>to which Baekhyun frowned shortly, shaking his head.</p>
<p>“At all. I'm asking because I want this to be pleasant for both, at both paces without you forcing something for me” Baekhyun retorted immediately, finally closing the distance between them, shrugging his shoulders.</p>
<p>“You...” Chanyeol tried to say but Baekhyun shook his head, fingers gently caressing Chanyeol's face, making him look back at him.</p>
<p>“This meeting for how fortuitous it is, won't be our last, if you want to see me again. We don't even have to do <em>this</em> right now if you don't feel like it, puppy” Baekhyun whispered and his tone was so gentle, so sweet that Chanyeol felt his stomach fluttering with butterflies, warmth picking up on his cheeks.</p>
<p>And even though rationality told him to back off, to go on some dates with Baekhyun to understand if and how much those words were true, he physically wanted that.</p>
<p>Was it because Baekhyun's perfect physique was on display so pleasantly, because it was summer and he felt exceptionally hot and bothered, because he honestly dreamt of that moment since his gay ass laid his eyes on Byun Baekhyun, captain of the baseball team.</p>
<p>Chanyeol didn't know why, but he knew that it wanted that to happen.</p>
<p>“I-I'd like to. If you don't think that this being my first time can be a p-problem” Chanyeol whispered in reply, stare looking in Baekhyun's, trying to understand if he was doing the right thing or if he would regret it until the last day of his university life.</p>
<p>“It's not a problem at all, puppy. We just need extra care. And extra lube” Baekhyun replied way too honestly, making Chanyeol's cheeks take fire <em>again</em>, wanting to hide his face behind his hands and never looking at Baekhyun again.</p>
<p>“B-Byun, I-I...” he started saying, voice cracking and stuttering but Baekhyun leant again down, entering better in his sight field.</p>
<p>“I'm about to make you feel especially good. You sure <em>that</em> is the name you want to moan?” Baekhyun asked him, smirk playfully appearing on his lips, definitely stopping Chanyeol's innocent and way too pure heart, lips parting but only a small whine leaving them before he could finally hide behind his hands, preventing Baekhyun to look at him.</p>
<p>But Baekhyun didn't let him, taking his wrists and pulling them out of his face.</p>
<p>“Don't hide for me, please. I would like this to be good for both and you don't know for how long I dreamt this. To have you here in my room” Baekhyun whispered softly, tipping up just to press a soft kiss on Chanyeol's nose making his eyes grew even wider, lips parting in surprise.</p>
<p>“I-I am not...” he tried again but Baekhyun smiled at him.</p>
<p>“Adorable? Pretty? So so soft and precious when you water the flowers in the back yard because you don't want them to wither even though it shouldn't your task? Absolutely genial when you solve all those questions and problems your friends threw at you even during lunch break not only in the library when you study together?” Baekhyun started saying, listing so many things that Chanyeol wondered how even Baekhyun knew about <em>those</em>.</p>
<p>“I told you, <em>Chanyeol</em>, it's a while now that I put my eyes on you. I just waited for the right moment, even though I didn't think it would happen like this” Baekhyun added, smile not faltering on his lips, cheeks slightly blushed and Chanyeol found him so endearing and beautiful he couldn't do anything but lean down and tentatively pressing his lips on Baekhyun's.</p>
<p>It felt soft and warm and tasted like strawberry chapstick.</p>
<p>But mostly... <em>soft</em>.</p>
<p>Baekhyun's lips were smooth and delicate on Chanyeol's own, especially when he moved them on Chanyeol's too, starting to kiss him back, fingers easily finding their ways through Chanyeol's fluffy hair.</p>
<p>Their noses bonked awkwardly but neither of them pulled away, pressing even closer in, feeling each other warmth.</p>
<p>Chanyeol gasped softly when Baekhyun's other hand sneaked under his t-shirt, meeting his skin and making it bloom in goosebumps.</p>
<p>“B-Baekhyun” he muttered briefly, voice wavering on the unfamiliar yet dear name and Baekhyun hummed softly, looking at him, cheeks red and lips sparkling brightly with saliva in the afternoon lights.</p>
<p>“Let me take care of you, Chanyeol” Baekhyun stated shortly, and there was something in that stare, in his voice that simply made Chanyeol nod briefly, letting Baekhyun guide him on the bed, sitting in front of each other.</p>
<p>“I know it feels strange, but trust me” Baekhyun breathed laying down and patting his side, clear hint on making Chanyeol lean down with him.</p>
<p>Chanyeol simply went with it, laying down by his side on the small single bed and Baekhyun started again caressing him, softly, gently almost like Chanyeol was the most precious and fragile thing in the world, almost like fine porcelain.</p>
<p>Their lips found again the other's mouth, slowly kissing in silence, simply savoring what was happening and how much they both wanted that to happen.</p>
<p>Chanyeol swore he could lose himself on Baekhyun's lips, in his taste so strawberry-like, getting wetter and sloppier, feeling his own lips burning against Baekhyun's but not wanting that to come to an end.</p>
<p>But when Baekhyun's hand finally reached up his torso, finding his nipples and pulling gently one of those between his fingers, Chanyeol gasped again, moan breaking on his lips without even realizing.</p>
<p>He wanted to cover his mouth, to apologise, because <em>what the hell was that Park?</em>, but Baekhyun groaned moving his lips on Chanyeol's neck, kissing him there.</p>
<p>“You're so beautiful, Chanyeol. Let me hear you more” he breathed against his wet skin, making Chanyeol shiver near him and carding again his fingers through Baekhyun's hair.</p>
<p>Nobody ever touched him like that.</p>
<p>But it was so sweet and so soft that Chanyeol felt like that was the right moment and the right person.</p>
<p>“W-Want me to take it off?” Chanyeol proposed him pulling at the hem of his t-shirt, making Baekhyun nod shortly, eyes sparkly so brightly at the only idea.</p>
<p>Chanyeol complied immediately.</p>
<p>“You can touch me too, if you want” Baekhyun added, quickly discarding his opened shirt somewhere behind him and Chanyeol felt his cheeks catch fire again.</p>
<p>But he wouldn't let that chance go to waste for nothing in the world.</p>
<p>His hands moved shakily on Baekhyun's torso, meeting the warm skin underneath them and making Chanyeol want to squirm in pleasure because that was so hot and so toned and god, he felt like a horny teenager again.</p>
<p>Baekhyun sighed shortly at the ministrations probably liking how Chanyeol was touching him and started caressing him up his torso, fingers meeting again his nipples and starting playing back with them.</p>
<p>Chanyeol let out a soft moan, feeling like electric shocks went down his spine, reaching his erection, thickening it up, make it noticeable even from his jeans, easily attracting Baekhyun's attention too.</p>
<p>“God, puppy, you're so adorable” he groaned pushing gently his shoulder enough to make Chanyeol lay down on his back just to hoover on him, mouth easily lacing on his neck, making Chanyeol whimper not expecting the sudden contact.</p>
<p>“B-Baekhyun” he called softly, arching his back and carding his fingers through Baekhyun's hair, gently pulling it but Baekhyun went down his neck, his collarbones and finally reaching his nipples.</p>
<p>“Stop me if I'm going too fast” Baekhyun breathed hotly over the already swollen bud, but Chanyeol was already shaking his head fervently, shivering at the sensation.</p>
<p>That was such a rollercoaster of sensations but he was liking every second of it.</p>
<p>Baekhyun's fingers were on his sides, gently caressing him, brushing his soft skin, while his lips closed around Chanyeol's left nipple, starting to lick and suck on it, sending shivers down Chanyeol's back.</p>
<p>It was the first time someone dedicated that many attentions to his nipple, nibbling on them so diligently, stinging pain mixing to unbelievable pleasure.</p>
<p>Chanyeol wanted more.</p>
<p>He groaned lowly, pulling harder at Baekhyun's hair.</p>
<p>“It feels good” he whispered, letting out part of his thoughts and Baekhyun hummed before sucking slightly with more intent on his nipple, making Chanyeol let out a loud moan.</p>
<p>“Pretty. Want me to make you feel even better, Chanyeol?” he asked softly, breath hotly caressing his wet skin and making Chanyeol shiver again, head moving on his own in another eager nod.</p>
<p>Baekhyun couldn't hide a chuckle placing soft kisses around his abused nipple before moving to the other one.</p>
<p>“Let's remove also these then?” Baekhyun proposed to him gently pulling at Chanyeol's jeans, near Chanyeol's erection making him gulp down, biting his bottom lip not to let out another obscene sound.</p>
<p>However, he let Baekhyun unbuckle his belt and pull down in one go both his trousers and his boxer, letting Chanyeol's dick spring free in all his hardness and sparkly precum.</p>
<p>And when Chanyeol tried to close his legs, hiding from Baekhyun's sight, way too embarrassed of what was happening, Baekhyun prevented him to, hands griping shortly on his knees.</p>
<p>“Fuck, you're so beautiful...” Baekhyun let out and his tone was so sweet yet aroused and when Chanyeol forced himself to look at him, in his stare he saw only awe and amazement.</p>
<p>That was enough to make him relax a bit, spreading again his legs slightly wider, letting Baekhyun touch softly, gingerly his inner thighs.</p>
<p>There was reverence in how Baekhyun was touching him, close to devotion, stare lost in fondness and awe, making Chanyeol blush even more.</p>
<p>He really wondered for how long Baekhyun was interested in him, for how long he wanted that to happen.</p>
<p>“I'm...” Baekhyun started saying even though he seemed to be lost at words, simply gently brushing Chanyeol's thighs up and down, admiring reverently Chanyeol's naked self in front of him.</p>
<p>“D-don't stare too much” Chanyeol whispered, wanting to hide again but Baekhyun licked his lips, shaking his head.</p>
<p>“You are such a miracle, here in front of me, puppy. You don't know how much I dreamt for this to happen” Baekhyun breathed softly, leaning down and starting to place soft kisses on Chanyeol's left inner thigh, slowly, carefully, almost like he was afraid that Chanyeol would break or disappear if he held him too tightly.</p>
<p>“You... I never realized you being interested but my stare was always on you too, Baekhyun. Your achievements with the baseball team, your academic successes, your <em>other</em> prowess...” Chanyeol started saying, shivering briefly under Baekhyun's way too soft and gentle ministrations, making him feel like he never wanted him to stop.</p>
<p>But Baekhyun huffed shortly shaking his head, nose brushing against Chanyeol's skin.</p>
<p>“Those last ones are mostly lies, you know? I only had few things...” Baekhyun breathed, moving even closer to Chanyeol's erection, making him spread his legs even wider, clearly wanting it.</p>
<p>And even before he could retort anything, Baekhyun glanced toward him, gesturing the nightstand.</p>
<p>“Would you pass me the lube, please? First drawer” he asked him and Chanyeol nodded, half sitting up to pick it up.</p>
<p>It was a blue small bottle near some condoms too.</p>
<p>Chanyeol picked one of them up too, showing it to Baekhyun.</p>
<p>“Need this too?” he muttered even though his cheeks were catching fire and Baekhyun nodded softly.</p>
<p>“Later for sure. Thanks, puppy” he replied, stretching to pick up both the lube and the condom that Chanyeol was giving him.</p>
<p>And after that that was out of the way, Baekhyun pressed his lips again on Chanyeol's inner thigh.</p>
<p>“I-I will try to make it slower and less painful possible...” Baekhyun started saying, but Chanyeol was already biting his bottom lip, undecided if telling or not to Baekhyun that he regularly fingered himself.</p>
<p>But in the end, he decided to go with it.</p>
<p>“Please don't worry about that. I sometimes, e-enjoy myself so...” Chanyeol started saying lowly, tormenting his bottom lip with his teeth not knowing what Baekhyun could think about it.</p>
<p>Baekhyun's eyes went wider in surprise, totally not expecting the news, but then he groaned lowly, biting not so gently Chanyeol's thigh, making him whimper, instinctively closing his legs and gently pressing Baekhyun's head between his thighs.</p>
<p>Baekhyun didn't seem to dislike it, since his fingers went to fiddle with his thighs and buttocks, sucking a small hickey on Chanyeol's thigh.</p>
<p>“God, Chanyeol, if you want to kill me this is the right way. You finger yourself sometimes? One day I'd like to see <em>how</em>” Baekhyun let out briefly moving his mouth closer to Chanyeol's erection but without touching it yet.</p>
<p>Chanyeol groaned lowly too, fingers moving on Baekhyun's hair, gently carding through it, making him look at him again.</p>
<p>“Why not now?” he whispered in a low proposal, surprising even himself for the honesty behind it, but Baekhyun was already shaking his head.</p>
<p>“No puppy, not this time. I want to feel you, especially how you clench around my fingers while I stretch you open” Baekhyun breathed, before sucking another hickey on Chanyeol's thigh and making him muffled down a moan.</p>
<p>He wasn’t ready for that.</p>
<p>Not for that flirty Baekhyun, with full interest in him.</p>
<p>And even before he could retort anything, telling Baekhyun how much he wanted it too, Baekhyun was already placing a soft kiss near his erection, moving away just to pour lube on his fingers, smearing it between them and nearing them to Chanyeol’s entrance, massaging it.</p>
<p>Chanyeol groaned lowly, spreading his legs wider fingers running to his thighs, caressing them a clear invitation to what they both wanted <em>oh so much</em>.</p>
<p>Baekhyun didn’t let him repeat himself, immediately going on with it, gently thrusting in the first finger, trying to understand if and how much Chanyeol was stretched.</p>
<p>But he was surprised when he managed to slip in without any apparent resistance, way too smoothly, making Chanyeol let out a muffled moaned, fingers gently gripping on his own thighs.</p>
<p>“Fuck, puppy, you are so hot and, <em>god</em>, let me hear your voice?” Baekhyun breathed, biting his bottom lip and glancing toward Chanyeol before he could lean down again and starting to kiss his torso, up again to his nipples.</p>
<p>Chanyeol inhaled shakily, closing his eyes for a brief moment trying to let himself go before he could look again at Baekhyun so beautiful over him, lips circling one of his nipples, gently, glancing toward him.</p>
<p>Chanyeol’s fingers moved on their own on Baekhyun’s hair, carding through it, pulling it back, his own glasses starting to get foggy.</p>
<p>Baekhyun stuck out his tongue, starting back licking and circling the hardened bud, inserting another finger inside Chanyeol, making him moan, this time more openly, arching his back and gripping harder in Baekhyun’s hair.</p>
<p>“Ah, fuck” he breathed, pressing down against Baekhyun’s fingers, earning a soft chuckle from Baekhyun who grazed his teeth on Chanyeol’s nipple before looking at him again.</p>
<p>“Who thought that you could be this hot, puppy, and <em>swear</em>? Uh, risky” Baekhyun breathed, amused, but clearly teasing Chanyeol, making him huff shortly, shaking his head before definitely discarding his glasses since they became more a hindrance than other.</p>
<p>“There are so many things you don’t know about me, Baekhyun” he replied enigmatically, but Baekhyun pressed a series of soft kisses around his nipple, starting a slow pace of his fingers inside Chanyeol.</p>
<p>“Yet, you mean. I want to know everything of you, Chanyeol” Baekhyun stated lowly, making Chanyeol feel again those contrasting feelings.</p>
<p>He knew that those were probably just <em>words</em>.</p>
<p>That that experience was once in a lifetime chance that Chanyeol decided to take and he would probably not regret but for sure won’t be too happy about in the future years of his years in that university.</p>
<p>Baekhyun was nice but way too out of Chanyeol’s league.</p>
<p>And even considering that he could be good and would not tell about <em>that</em> to all the baseball team, which would be already a great achievement, for sure he wouldn’t want to go out on <em>dates</em> with Chanyeol, building something stable or idiocies like that.</p>
<p>Because, after all, what did Chanyeol have to offer him?</p>
<p>Baekhyun bit harder on his nipple, making him let out a high-pitched cry, tugging strongly at his hair.</p>
<p>“I can feel you overthinking from here, puppy. I know what worries you, but I didn’t lie to you. I meant every single word” Baekhyun groaned, breathing hotly on his abused nipple, thrusting in another finger and starting a faster pace inside him.</p>
<p>Chanyeol moaned loudly again, arching his back, taking all Baekhyun was giving in, deep as he could, stretching him so good that Chanyeol felt already his erection leaking copiously precum on his stomach.</p>
<p>“B-Baekhyun…” he breathed, but Baekhyun shook his head, licking the reddened bud again before raising his head, attention all focused on Chanyeol’s face.</p>
<p>“Enjoy it for now. Just let yourself go and let’s talk about it later? I promise you I won’t run away and that my words were true” Baekhyun whispered, staring deeply in Chanyeol’s eyes, honestly, earnestly, trying to convey how much he wanted that and what he mentioned before to be true.</p>
<p>And Chanyeol knew that all of that sounded crazy and so weird, but simply nodded, caressing Baekhyun’s hair, smiling softly at him.</p>
<p>“Please then” he granted, making Baekhyun smile softly, placing a brief kiss on his forehead before he could start back his pace inside him, slowly, languidly, fingering Chanyeol open so leisurely and so sweetly that Chanyeol found it caring, not only arousing.</p>
<p>There was so much adoration in the way Baekhyun was touching him, lips not leaving his nipples, fingers spreading him wider, preparing him slowly, and his other fingers gently caressing up and down his thighs, compliments flowing from his lips every now and then, praising Chanyeol for how good he felt, how hot yet adorable he was, never failing to check for any sign of discomfort.</p>
<p>And it was so perfect, felt so good that Chanyeol naturally slipped in a more comfortable pace too, letting himself go completely, letting his voice out, fingers gripping on Baekhyun’s hair and shoulders, moving his back against Baekhyun’s insertion, taking all Baekhyun was giving him.</p>
<p>Even though that started to be not enough.</p>
<p>Making Chanyeol press better against the insertion, starting a faster pace himself, quicker, and instead of saying anything, Baekhyun simply went with it, indulging in Chanyeol’s wordless request.</p>
<p>It felt so good, sweat starting to sparkle on his forehead and torso too, feeling the warmth raising higher and higher, and Chanyeol really considered coming like that, simply enjoying Baekhyun’s fingers inside him, but he groaned lowly, shaking his head shortly, gripping harder on Baekhyun’s hair.</p>
<p>“B-Baekhyun, w-wait” he moaned, arching his back and pressing down better on Baekhyun’s fingers, feeling the fingertips brushing against his prostate and making him see small stars behind his shut eyes.</p>
<p>It felt <em>so damn good</em>.</p>
<p>“Did I hurt you?” Baekhyun asked him immediately, slowing down the pace, other hand moving on Chanyeol’s neck and face and when Chanyeol opened his eyes back again, looking at him, he met Baekhyun’s alarmed and worried stare.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to come like this. Can you p-please, uhm, <em>p-proceed</em>?” Chanyeol breathed, feelings his cheeks catching fire again, realizing how awkward yet weird his proposal sounded.</p>
<p>But instead Baekhyun smiled softly at him, nodding, without teasing, despite he knew that a retort would arrive soon.</p>
<p>“<em>Proceed</em>? I’m not gonna sentence you to something, Chanyeol. But I like your funny way of requesting it” he breathed, smile shifting in a cool smirk, making Chanyeol blush even more, shifting his stare away but Baekhyun didn’t let him, fingers caressing his chin, moving his stare back to his own face.</p>
<p>“I will <em>proceed</em>, but open this for me?” Baekhyun asked him, picking up the foiled wrap of the condom and Chanyeol nodded shortly, taking it from Baekhyun’s hand and moving his fingers on it, shakily ripping it open.</p>
<p>It wasn’t the first time he saw a condom.</p>
<p>He knew what it was and how to use them because<em> obviously he knew</em>.</p>
<p>But that made him realizing even better that he was about to have <em>sex</em> with someone.</p>
<p>And not a random someone.</p>
<p>It was Byun Baekhyun.</p>
<p>Captain of the baseball team.</p>
<p>Chanyeol’s crush since forever.</p>
<p>Maybe also one of the reasons he realized fully that he was gay.</p>
<p>Chanyeol had a hard time believing it.</p>
<p>But it wasn’t the only <em>hard thing</em> and when Baekhyun pulled down his jeans and boxer, revealing a thick and hardened erection, Chanyeol felt like <em>that</em> must have been a dream.</p>
<p>One of his wet dream for sure.</p>
<p>No other explanations.</p>
<p>“You are staring” Baekhyun muttered and even though it was a bit joking, his cheeks were red and he was clearly embarrassed as much as Chanyeol was, making his cheeks reach probably the melting point.</p>
<p>“Y-You’re so handsome, Baekhyun. I was e-enthralled by your physique and I-I, fuck, I’m sorry. I’m blabbering uselessly again right?” Chanyeol breathed, chuckling nervously, but even before he could shift his stare away again or apologize again, Baekhyun leant down, pressing a soft kiss on his nose.</p>
<p>“Tell me more. You really find me handsome?” Baekhyun whispered, and despite the beautiful smile on his lips, his stare was curious and his cheeks bright red.</p>
<p>And words left Chanyeol’s mouth even before he could connect his brain, speaking without filters.</p>
<p>“O-Obviously! You are so stunning, handsome and I-I, you don’t know how many nights I dreamt of…” he started saying but immediately pressing his hands on his mouth when he realized what he was about to say, but Baekhyun heard enough of it.</p>
<p>“Oh. Puppy thought about me while fingering himself, alone in his dorm room? I bet you have some of the posters for past years’ championships?” Baekhyun breathed, smirk opening up again on his lips and, god, how Chanyeol loved that smirk even though he knew that he had now to admit that yes, Baekhyun was right on the whole line.</p>
<p>“I-I… yeah, I have a few? And yeah, I mean… I have eyes and I-I’m gay and you’re obviously hot and your torso and thighs are so…” he ranted again but then realizing again that he was exposing himself <em>way too much</em> he shifted his stare away, biting his bottom lip.</p>
<p>“What do you make me say, Baekhyun?” he muttered, voice barely audible but Baekhyun chuckled softly, sprinkling his face with soft kisses before picking up the opened wrap and picking up the condom, swiftly rolling it down you dick, now fully erected, hastily tugging it a few times.</p>
<p>“I like what you say, Chanyeol. But we are both having a, uhm, <em>hard time</em> right now, so let me hear more after I finally made love with you?” Baekhyun asked him briefly, glancing sensually toward him and despite how <em>pleased</em> Chanyeol was by Baekhyun’s choice of words, he simply nodded.</p>
<p>Baekhyun could have said <em>fucked</em> or <em>have sex with you</em>, but he chose the sweet, lovely version of it.</p>
<p>“Tell me if it hurts. Let’s try to make the start less painful possible, uhm?” he asked toward Chanyeol, pulling his fingers out of Chanyeol, making him hiss in oversensitivity, already missing the sensation but knowing that he would be full, filled up again soon.</p>
<p>Chanyeol nodded shortly, fingertips brushing on Baekhyun’s arm.</p>
<p>“I trust you” he granted, softly and Baekhyun smiled again toward him, softly, sweetly, nodding briefly before he could place another single kiss on his forehead.</p>
<p>He caressed his thighs slowly up and down before changing his position and finally, <em>finally</em>, starting to thrust inside Chanyeol.</p>
<p>It was slow, inch by inch, stretching Chanyeol way more than is fingers usually did, making him feel a mildly discomfort more than a real pain but Baekhyun took Chanyeol’s hand in his own, gripping on it softly as he went in, until he filled him completely, erection disappearing inside Chanyeol down to its very base.</p>
<p>“God, you feel so tight” Baekhyun let out in a low, deep groan, even though he didn’t move at all, gripping harder at Chanyeol’s hand in his own, letting Chanyeol adapt to the stretch and the intrusion.</p>
<p>Despite the initial stretch and discomfort, Chanyeol started to get used to that spread and insertion, tentatively clenching and unclenching against it, making Baekhyun grip harder on his hand and leaning down his forehead on Chanyeol’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“C-Chanyeol” he moaned lowly, voice echoing pleasantly inside Chanyeol and making him groan lowly too, fingers carding through Baekhyun’s hair, caressing gently.</p>
<p>“You can m-move, Baekhyun” he replied softly, earning only a small nod from Baekhyun who pulled out almost completely before thrusting back in, slowly, even if not as slow as before, making Chanyeol groan lowly too, squeezing Baekhyun’s hand in his and this time not in discomfort but in pleasure.</p>
<p>“Ah, you’re so thick” Chanyeol let out arching his back to meet Baekhyun’s measured thrusts inside him and earning a soft grunt in reply before he could feel Baekhyun’s lips on his neck.</p>
<p>“And you’re taking me so well, puppy. God, you’re so erotic and sensual and I want you so much” Baekhyun groaned lowly, moving his other hand still sticky with lube on Chanyeol’s hip, clenching on it, using it to start a different pace, faster, quicker, <em>deeper</em> inside Chanyeol, making him moan openly, louder than before, gripping on his hand and hair.</p>
<p>“B-Baekhyun, <em>m-more</em>” he let out, words brokenly leaving his lips, letting the pleasure fill him up, making his head light and swimming in how good he was feeling, limbs getting numb with pleasure, only focusing on Baekhyun’s thrusts inside himself, in that warmth that started pooling in his low abdomen.</p>
<p>And Baekhyun didn’t even question anything, simply went with it, grasping harder on Chanyeol’s hip, pounding faster inside him, mouth lacing on his neck, when it wasn’t heaping in praises and soft, small nothings on how good Chanyeol was feeling, how he was taking him well, how tight he was and how Baekhyun wanted to feel him come, clenching against his erection.</p>
<p>Thing that happened after a slightly rougher thrust against his prostate that literally made him see stars and he was coming even before realizing, exploding in his climax, sputtering cum all over his torso and probably on Baekhyun’s too, considering how close they were to each other.</p>
<p>The orgasm hit him so hard, Baekhyun’s name leaving his lips in a barely-there moan, squeezing his eyes shut and clenching even better on Baekhyun’s erection inside himself, hearing him swear lowly, biting his neck and coming too, with a soft mantra of <em>Chanyeol, fuck, you’re the best</em>, while he slowed down his thrusts, coming to a halt, happy with his own release, but not leaving Chanyeol’s hand nor moving his forehead away from his shoulder.</p>
<p>They just stayed there, basking in their orgasms, in each other warmth, breathes coming down to even again.</p>
<p>And when the after-shocks of their climaxes slowly washed off, Chanyeol found himself again wondering what <em>that</em> meant for them.</p>
<p>Would he simply leave Baekhyun’s bed and room not to see him again?</p>
<p>Would Baekhyun really be true to his words or it was just a way for him to have sex with Chanyeol?</p>
<p>“I can <em>hear</em> your thoughts, Chanyeol” Baekhyun breathed hotly against his neck before softly biting him.</p>
<p>Chanyeol gasped but Baekhyun was already snuggling his nose in Chanyeol’s neck.</p>
<p>“Won’t you talk to me before starting the worse scenarios your beautiful mind can create?” Baekhyun asked him and only then he slowly raised up to look at Chanyeol’s face, eyes so deep and serious.</p>
<p>Playtime was over.</p>
<p>Now was time to talk about what they wanted from that.</p>
<p>“I told you. Even if you wouldn’t accept <em>this</em>, I’d like to date you, nevertheless” Baekhyun started saying and before Chanyeol could retort, Baekhyun bit his own bottom lip, cheeks taking a redder shade.</p>
<p>His hair was a mess, probably from all Chanyeol’s tugging, and his forehead sweaty but to Chanyeol he looked oh so beautiful.</p>
<p>“I… asked your friend where I could find you. It wasn’t a case I was behind the dorms. Despite the ripped shirt was not intentional but served its cause” Baekhyun let out embarrassedly, but with a small smirk on his lips.</p>
<p>“You asked my friends?” Chanyeol managed to croak out, clearly surprised and feeling a bit betrayed because <em>what the hell were they thinking disclosing his secret studying spots like that</em>?</p>
<p>To Byun Baekhyun moreover!</p>
<p>“What does this… makes us?” Chanyeol breathed trying to sustain his stare, moving his hand on the bed to pick up again his glasses, looking better at Baekhyun.</p>
<p>“Dating, for the moment. I want to be your boyfriend, hanging around, going on dates, study together. Because I’m interested in you and I have <em>feelings</em> for you. I like you, like a lot, and I’m willing to try this with you, if you want us to” Baekhyun replied honestly, clearly, no hunch of indecision or other things that could make him waver or unsure in his words.</p>
<p>And Chanyeol inhaled deeply, gripping his hand still in Baekhyun’s.</p>
<p>“I’m sure that probably my friends told you, but you’re my impossible crush for first year so, uhm, yeah. L-Let’s g-go out together?” he tried softly, teeth grazing on his own bottom lip, glancing toward Baekhyun, who smiled sweetly at him, nodding.</p>
<p>And after a small moment of silence, Chanyeol hummed shortly.</p>
<p>“I-I’m… I think it’s better if I g-go now? You have for sure other plans and I don’t want to…” he started saying but Baekhyun chuckled softly, shaking his head.</p>
<p>“Don’t even bother finish this sentence, puppy. Take a shower with me before we can go and eat <em>ramyun</em> together? There’s a place near the dorms which is super tasty!” Baekhyun proposed him, beaming at him and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in surprise not imagining their first date to be that… <em>soon</em>?</p>
<p>And his face must have betrayed his thoughts because Baekhyun let out a soft, pristine laugh.</p>
<p>“I told you, I didn’t lie. My words were <em>all </em>true” Baekhyun retorted, smirking toward him before pressing another soft kiss on Chanyeol’s forehead, making him blush up to his hair.</p>
<p>But once again what surprised him more, was Chanyeol’s own retort.</p>
<p>“<em>All of them</em>?” he asked shortly, biting his lips softly, glancing toward him and Baekhyun looked at him with interest, trying to understand what Chanyeol was hinting to precisely.</p>
<p>“Obviously, puppy” he replied, stare not leaving Chanyeol’s, waiting for him to say something more but Chanyeol fixed his glasses, clearing his throat shortly before speaking up again, feeling again his cheeks taking fire.</p>
<p>“You promised me a ride” he whispered and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in surprise, before he could groan lowly, leaning down and biting his neck, making Chanyeol moan, lowly, not expecting it.</p>
<p>“Like this I won’t let you take a shower, nor have that <em>ramyun</em>, Chanyeol. I won’t let you leave my bed” Baekhyun retorted lowly, even though his voice was again low and deep, clearly aroused despite being still inside Chanyeol.</p>
<p>And Chanyeol could feel his dick twitch inside himself, making him bite his bottom lip again, feeling his own erection thickening too.</p>
<p>“Maybe I don’t want to” Chanyeol retorted shortly and despite he was once again perplexed by his own nerve in stating it so directly, he knew that Baekhyun would totally agree with him.</p>
<p>“Let me give you that ride then, puppy” he concluded, sucking another hickey on his neck and Chanyeol knew that from the very start of that afternoon everything happened was against all odds, but maybe sometimes it wasn’t that bad trying his luck?</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>